Elevator
by Wolfism
Summary: Being trapped in an elevator with his annoying co-worker was not on Sasuke's agenda. And he certainly wasn't expecting the next form of events to take place.


**Title:** Elevator  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)  
**Summary:** Being trapped in an elevator with his annoying co-worker was not on Sasuke's agenda. And he certainly wasn't expecting the next form of events to take place.  
_**WARNING:**_ Contains yaoi/lemon and some intense elevator sex with a bit of fluff!

* * *

Walking pristinely through the crowd filled sidewalk of Konoha City, Sasuke carried with him a black umbrella to shield him from the pouring down rain. He was dressed handsomely in a black suit which was a bit wrinkled in some areas due to him not having enough time to get dressed. In short, he was late for an important meeting at the company he worked for. He picked up the pace of his steps, thunder quivering loudly from the gray sky as he approached the glass doors of the company.

He walked in, closing his umbrella, and wiping off the raindrops that managed to cling onto him. He checked the watch on his wrist; about ten minutes until the meeting started. _'Right. No time to lose.'_ Just as he passed the front desk, of course something _had_ to stop him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura greeted. She was the front desk assistance and in Sasuke's opinion, a little bit of a nuisance when it came to him trying to hurry up the elevator. He knew better than to ignore her though; he'd never hear the end of it.  
"Sakura, I don't have time to-"  
Sakura grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and spun him around. "At least look decent before attending a meeting!" She scolded as she fixed his tie.  
Sasuke sighed. "I'm decent enough. Now let go. I can't be late for this."  
"Ok, ok..." she pouted. But before she let him go, she wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. "For good luck!" She smiled.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and just gave her a simple pat on the pack. "Ok, thanks. Now, excuse me."  
She waved goodbye to the man as he got onto the elevator. "Do a good job and maybe I'll treat you out to lunch!" She giggled.

"Hey, wait!"  
Sasuke looked up to see a flash of blonde running towards him. _'Please, anything but him today...'_ He desperately kept pushing the button for his floor to urge the elevator to close quickly, but it proved unsuccessful as the person managed to slide right in.

"Barely made it!" He grinned.  
"I would have preferred it if you didn't." Sasuke said, gritting his teeth.  
The blonde man looked at him and frowned. "The hell's your problem, Uchiha?!"

Sasuke groaned. Of course, the one person he _really_ didn't feel like seeing this morning had to show up to work his nerves; Naruto Uzumaki. There was literally no one else in the world who was more stubborn, lazy, and loud-mouthed than this guy. Sure he might have the _potential_ to be a good salesman, but he was a lousy co-worker. And to top it all off, this insistent person was his boyfriend. Yep. Although they hadn't done anything more than getting a cup of coffee together or helping each other sort paperwork, and _maybe_ kiss every now and then, how he or anyone else in the company managed to put up with him was a mystery. But of course, no one knew they were dating; in fact they had only been dating for three weeks. Was it even safe to say they were boyfriends yet? Sasuke shook his head, trying to think of something else for the time being. Suddenly, the elevator jolted as it came to a screeching halt.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Naruto fell back against the wall, nearly losing his balance. The ceiling light flickered off leaving only the dim LCD lights along the floor as a means of vision.

Sasuke pressed a button on the elevator. "Hey! Whats going on?!"  
After a few seconds passed, a feminine voice replied on the speaker. "Sorry, Mr. Uchiha. It seems we've lost power. All the lights in the building are out and the elevators have stopped."  
"No duh! Now how about getting us out of here!"  
"Sorry. The elevator is stuck in between floors; we can't get you out at the moment. Is there someone else with you?"  
Naruto put his mouth right up the speaker. "Yeah, I'm in here, too! Whats up, Ino?!"  
"Ugh..." was her only response to that.  
"Exactly. Now do you see my situation?" Sasuke keened in the background.  
"We'll try to get you out as soon as possible. Just... hang in there."

With that note, Ino hung up on the speaker, leaving the two co-workers alone again. _'I can't believe this...'_ Sasuke put a hand over his face. Now not only was he going to be late to his meeting, but he had to be stuck in here with Naruto of all people. And who knows what else could possibly go wrong in this predicament.

"Damn its hot in here..." Naruto said, taking off his suit jacket. Then he started to unbutton his shirt.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke demanded as he watched with disbelief.  
"Didn't you just hear me? Its fucking hot in here!" he grumbled removing the white shirt and tie from his body. He let out a content breath as his now unclothed torso welcomed the cool air.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Look, we're stuck in an elevator for who knows how long. Might as well make myself comfortable." He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.  
"Its amazing you even have a job at all." Sasuke mumbled.

He seriously began to wonder how Naruto came about working in an advanced environment such as this. He couldn't take anything he did seriously, let alone his work. His onyx eyes drifted towards the blonde; a thin layer of sweat was sheening off of him. He could see his abs each time he inhaled and exhaled, along with the bulging, but not overly large muscles of his chest. Strong, firm arms were crossed over each other and Sasuke for a brief second wondered if Naruto could beat him in a fight. He chuckled to himself. Probably not.

Still though, that didn't pry his vision away from the male. His eyes moved back up to settle on the smooth, pale lips. While Sasuke absolutely appalled the idea of kissing, he never seemed to mind doing it with Naruto. And even though all he and Naruto did was kiss, that wasn't to say he didn't think about doing other things with him. Strange. Why was that? And why the hell was he getting so hot all of a sudden? "Damn..." he sighed. Sasuke decided to go ahead and follow Naruto's lead and took off his suit jacket, but that was the only item of clothing he was going to remove.

Naruto gave him a questionable look. "You're not still hot?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Are you kidding? Its burning up in here!" Naruto took a step forward and grabbed at one of the buttons of Sasuke's shirt.  
Sasuke jerked back. "What are you doing?!"  
"I'm doing you a favor!" Naruto attempted to reach for Sasuke's shirt again, but the male turned away.  
"I said I'm fine! Now stop it!"  
"Quit being a stubborn bastard and let me help!"

Sasuke had his back completely turned to the blonde with his face against the wall, but that still didn't stop him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and fidgeted with some of the buttons on his shirt to get them loose. Annoyed, Sasuke turned his head with his eyes fixated in a hard glare. "I said stop dammit!"

Right after his sudden outburst, the elevator abruptly shook and they both stumbled backward. "Hey, watch out!" It happened in a flash and both of the men were on the floor. Naruto had his arms wrapped firmly around Sasuke who was sitting midway on his lap; he had taken both of their impacts of the fall. After a moment of reassurance, Naruto asked if Sasuke was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." He grumbled. He failed to notice just what kind of awkward position he was in until he felt a warm breath against his neck.  
"Good." Naruto planted a soft kiss against the smooth skin.  
Sasuke flustered and his eyes widened. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Just as he had asked that, he felt Naruto's arms tighten around him. What the? Was he trying to hold him in place? "Let me go, dammit!" His attempts at trying to swing at the blonde failed, however.

"Shutup and relax a little wont ya?" Naruto smirked. He unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt and snaked one of his hands inside to caress the warm flesh. He moved his lips further up on the raven's neck, giving him more chaste, ticklish kisses. He seemed to find amusement when Sasuke flinched and attempted to get out of his grasp once again.

"You pervert!" He bellowed. "Stop it! Let go of me!" He jerked his body side to side, trying to wriggle his way free.  
"Like I said, we're stuck in an elevator. Might as well make ourselves comfortable, right?" Naruto mocked. "Besides, I've never gotten to hold you yet. So why don't you just let this slide?"  
"Let it slide? Why, so you can molest me more?!" He retorted.

Sasuke growled and he was going to say something else, but his mouth shut when he felt Naruto bite the edge of his ear. His large, firm hands stroked his chest before his fingers settled on the sensitive nubs. He made small circular motions until the buds were hard and erect. His other hand trailed down to the buckle of his belt. He then slowed down his movements. "Sasuke, can I touch you more?"

Sasuke blushed. Just what kind of question was that?! If anything, he wanted to knock some sense into the blonde, not allow him to keep doing whatever he wanted. But instead of a direct answer, he just made a slight pout and muttered, "Whatever..." He guessed it wouldn't hurt to let Naruto go a little further if it meant he wouldn't bother him about anything else in their relationship. He felt Naruto smile against his nape and the hand on his belt unlatched the buckle. The other hand that had been previously distracted by his chest went up to grab his chin and turned it to the side. Their lips met.

Although he was still reluctant, Sasuke allowed the kiss to happen. They hadn't kissed in who knows how long and he felt himself somewhat desperate, longing for those lips to caress his once again. Naruto's tongue gently coaxed and pried apart his mouth, entering with fervor. Sasuke's tongue intertwined with his quickly after. He moaned when he felt Naruto's hand slide inside of his pants and grasp his hard length. He shivered from the friction as the blonde pulled it out and began stroking it with a steady pace.

"Hnn, N-Naruto..." He moaned, finding it hard to focus on the kiss as his partner continued to bring pleasure to his body. So Naruto's mouth left his in favor of sucking on the skin of his neck. While kissing was the most they would ever do, Sasuke going so far as to letting him do _this_ was a completely different step. Another intimate sound arose from his throat as Naruto placed his thumb over the head of his erection and began to stroke more roughly. His body quivered and in reaction, Naruto stroked him even faster.

"St-stop you idiot. I'm gonna cum!"  
Naruto kissed another sensitive spot on Sasuke's neck. "Then cum."

Geez was this guy really as stupid as he looked? To be doing something such as this in an _elevator_ and then not even caring of the consequences of his actions? Sasuke bit his lip as he felt a tight heat coil in his lower abdomen. He was close. As much as he wanted it to stop, he couldn't, and at the same time he didn't want it to. "F-fuck!" His release shot forward onto the floor and a few small spurts coated Naruto's fingers. His stomach twitched as he rode off his orgasm. He worked to soften his breathing as he felt Naruto nip between his collarbone and shoulder. That wasn't all he felt, however. Naruto was rock hard under him.

"See? I bet you've cooled off now." Naruto teased.  
"Sh-shutup!" Though he had to admit, the temperature in the tight space did seem to go down a little. But his body still remained hot; a different kind of hot. He felt Naruto let go of him as he leaned against the wall.  
"You can fix your shirt if you want. I'm sure the elevator will start up again soon."

Sasuke's mind had drifted from thinking of the elevator by then. He knew Naruto was just trying to put up a facade and he turned around and started to undo the blonde's belt. This time it was Naruto who was flustered and confused. "Sasuke, what-"  
"Shutup!" Once his belt and pants were apart, he reached inside and grabbed Naruto's raging hard-on. "This is all your fault." He said, giving his length a few strokes as he frowned. "So just... be quiet and don't say anything." Cheeks tinted pink from disbelief that he was actually going to do this, Sasuke pushed aside his hesitation and brought his mouth down, devouring Naruto into a cavern of heat and moisture.

Naruto tensed and his head fell back. His fingers entangled in strands of silky, midnight-blue hair. He felt Sasuke's tongue working over him followed by teeth scraping gently over the sensitive skin. His hand was firmly gripping and pumping at the base, giving him more stimulus. "Hah, Sasuke!" A shiver went up his spine when Sasuke deep-throated him and pulled back; he repeated the same action again. Naruto's hand curled tighter on his hair. He allowed the man to suck a few more times before he went overboard. "Sasuke." He moved his hands to the sides of the male's face, urging him to stop.

Sasuke groaned, stopping midway to give him a confused, impatient look. Naruto cupped his chin and lifted his head back up to kiss him before grabbing his arm and yanking him to sit back in his lap. Sasuke at that point didn't need to question anything as they both began to strip of the rest of their clothes. He rose up on his knees before slowly lowering himself down over Naruto.

"Sasuke, wait, is it really ok?"  
"If it weren't do you think I'd go this far, dobe?"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"I said its fine!"

He bit his lip as he was now fully seated once again in Naruto's lap. Admittedly this wasn't his first time doing it with another guy, something he wouldn't tell to Naruto of course or he'd never hear the end of it. After adjusting for a moment, he placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders who in turn placed his hands on his hips. They kissed once more and slowly began to thrust. Sasuke grunted softly, letting the pleasure override the pain as he met each rough slap to his lower body. Eventually, the momentum at which they were going increased.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered huskily against his partner's ear. His hands stayed firmly planted on the raven's hips as they continued striking each other with needy, rough thrusts. Their skin was cloaked in a thin sheet of sweat that dripped from their temples and hair. The elevator filled with the sounds of their moaning and lovemaking, failing to notice the flicker of the ceiling light above them.

Sasuke's grip tightened on Naruto's shoulders. His head was tilted back as the other man kissed every available inch of skin. His body reverberated with waves of delight and intense bliss as they continued the rigorous exercise. Naruto removed one of his hands from Sasuke's waist to grab the wanton erection that craved to be touched. He began pumping it at a moderate pace to keep in time with their hips. "Ah, fuck!" Sasuke let out an almost animalistic growl in which Naruto seemed to find amusing.

Minutes went by, and Sasuke finally felt himself going over the limit. "Ngh, c-coming!" His breathing grew heavier, eyes closed as white heat flashed before his mind. Naruto grabbed the back of his head bringing him forward into a kiss. As if all that was needed to set him off, he moaned into the blonde's mouth as his hips jerked forward and he came with an intense force. His stomach and Naruto's hand were covered in another thick coat of sticky essence. Soon after he felt Naruto coming inside of him and he moaned again as a hot, wet feeling filled him.

They broke away from their kiss and Sasuke rested his forehead on Naruto's as they regained their breath. Naruto grinned and his blue eyes looked at half-lidded black ones. "Sasuke..." he whispered which drew the other male's attention. He smiled before opening his mouth to say something else. "Sasuke, I-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Their eyes widened when they heard a distinct, familiar voice yell. The elevator door was open and standing right there was Sakura. Her face was as red as red could get and she dropped all the paperwork she was holding. To make matters worse, Ino curiously walked over.

"Whats wron- oh.. WHOA!" She, too, was left speechless as her face turned a darker shade.  
This of course drew the attention of people behind them.

"Miss Haruno? Whats wrong? Is Mr. Uchiha and the other lad alright?"  
She quickly turned around. "Um, nothing to see here! It looks like Sasuke isn't in this elevator! Please wait in the meeting room and he'll be with you shortly!"

Having everyone distracted, Ino quickly stepped in the elevator and pressed a button to close the door. She then used a special key to keep the elevator from reopening. "So, uh... you might want to go ahead and start getting dressed." She said awkwardly, keeping her face turned away from them. It didn't take long for them to follow her advice.

"Damn it all! This is your fucking fault!" Sasuke snapped as he pulled up his pants.  
"My fault? How is it my fault?!"  
"For one, if you hadn't kept leading me on..."  
"Whoa hey, you were making just as many leads as I was!"  
"Was not!"  
"HEY!" Ino shouted. "Thats enough! Now finish getting dressed before I unlock the elevator again!"

They groaned but continued putting their clothes on. Once they were dressed and fixed up, Ino inserted the special key again to make the elevator move. As they waited to reach their floor again, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey um, Sasuke..."  
Sasuke was _not_ in the mood to hear anything the blonde had to say but he turned to face him anyway. "What do you-"  
He was silenced as Naruto kissed him on the lips softly. When the elevator door dinged, he pulled back and whispered, "I love you."

Sasuke's eyes were wide and his cheeks flustered. Upon hearing various people in the background call his name, he simply frowned and left the elevator. He gave Naruto a sideways glance as he followed behind him only to see the goofy smile on his face. He rolled his eyes. "Don't state the obvious, dobe." That was the closest to an _'I love you, too'_ Naruto was ever going to hear, but it made him just as happy!

* * *

_Thank you for reading! :)_


End file.
